¿Que clase de programa es este?
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma (desde los mas conocidos hasta lo menos conocidos)se ven metidos en un programa de entrevistas,bromas, retos,etc el cual se encargara de meterse muy pero muy profundo en el corazón de cada personaje y hasta sacar un lado que nadie conoce. Risas, peleas,retos "locos",electricidad y mucho mas. Pueden dejar preguntas y retos.
1. Chapter 1

Kudou: Chicos tengo grandes noticias

Endou: ¿Cuáles son?-decía emocionado.

Kudou: Irán a un programa de entrevistas.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? No, leí que esos programas lavan tu mente para que digas cosas que no querías decir.

Hiroto: ¿Dónde lo leíste?

Midorikawa: En Wikipedia (¿?)

Hiroto: Pues no siempre es verdad lo que dice.

Midorikawa: pero.-es interrumpido.

Kudou: Me alegra ver que no hay quejas, por que ya llegaron por ustedes.

Kidou: ¿Hace cuanto la programe?

Kudou: Hace una semana, pero no es el caso.

Fudou: Tks.

Tsunami: Genial, va hacer como surfear una nueva ola.

Shirou: Si, una nueva experiencia.-decía sonriendo

Kudou: Si, si, si. Suban al ómnibus que ellos mandaron

Goenji: ¿Por qué me da la impresión que se esta desasiendo de nosotros?

Endou: No es así Goenji, el solo quiere que no perdamos la entrevista vamos.

Y así todos subieron al autobús para ir a su tortura emm. cof, cof quiero decir a su entrevista…Si…Eso.

 _Luego de un rato…_

¿?: Hola, soy Misaki.

¿?: Yo soy Tamiko

¿?: Y yo soy Airi

Endou: Hola, soy Endou y ellos son.-los interrumpe Misaki.

Misaki: No hace falta, sabemos quienes son.-dijo sonriendo.-somos las anfitrionas y le damos la bienvenidos.

Airi abrazando a Endou: Yey, me alegra que estén aquí, estoy súper mega ultra EMOCIONADA owo

Tamiko les entrega unos papeles: Estas serán sus habitaciones, las cosas de ustedes ya están ahí.

Kidou: Eso no nos dijeron.

Airi se separa de Endou y acerca mucho su rostro al de Kidou: Era sorpresa

Kidou se aleja sonrojado: ….

Misaki: Bien, a sus habitaciones.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Kidou sonrojado: ….

Fudou riendo: ¿Dejaron mudo al estratega?

Kidou: Ca-cállate, esa chica no conoce el espacio personal.-dijo "enojado".

Hiroto: Ahora que lo dices…Tienes razón.

Miskai: Hola locos por el fútbol.

Todos: aaaaah.-gritaron asustados ante la aparición misteriosa de la chica.

Misaki: ¿Los asuste?

Midorikawa: No. Gritamos por que estamos contentos.

Misaki: Me alegro, por que tu eres el primero.

Midorikawa: ¿Primero?

Misaki: Si, las entrevistas han comenzado.-Dijo agarrando a Midorikawa llevándoselo contra la voluntad del amante del helado.

Tamiko: Hay va la primer victima.-Dijo entrando por la puerta.

Goenji: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Airi entra corriendo y se pone a un centímetro de Goenji: Pues digamos que este es un programa de torturas.-dijo sonriendo de un modo kawaii.

Tamiko aleja a Airi de Goenji: No respeta el espacio personal.

Tsunami: Lo notamos.-dijo riendo.

Tamiko: ¿Oigan quieren ver la entrevista de Mido-Kun?

Todos: Claro.

Airi: Yey.-prende la tele y aparece el programa.

 **. . .**

Misaki: Hola Mido-chan

Midorikawa: Hola, Perdona ¿Chan? Querrás decir kun

Miskai: ¿Seguro?

Midorikawa: No entiendo.

Misaki: ¿Qué se siente ser un Uke?

Midorikawa: ¿Uke? ¿Qué es eso?

Miskai: Yaoi dah¿Sabes lo que es no?.-Midorikawa siente con miedo.- Algunas fans suelen emparejarte con tu gran amigo Hiroto, pero no solo eso también con Kazemaru y otros que no son importantes por lo que no recuerdo sus nombre.

Midorikawa con cara de WTF

Misaki: Que corra las imágenes echas por fans.

 **Luego de unos minutos.**

Midorikawa en shock

Misaki le da una cachetada.

Midorikawa reacciona: Auch.

Misaki: jajaja. Bien que empiecen las preguntas. La primera: ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hiroto y Kazemaru?

Midorikawa: Son mis amigos.

Miskai: ¿Seguro? Pa mi que Hiroto es tu novio y Kazemaru tu amante.

Midorikawa: ¿WTF?

Misaki riendo: Siguiente. ¿Los helados son tu fetiche?

Midorikawa: Nunca lo vi así.

Misaki: Como nadie nunca te vio como chico jajaja

Midorikawa: …..

Misaki: ¿Besarias a Someoka por un helado?

Midorikawa: No.

Misaki: ¿Dices que no besarías a Someoka por que es feo?

Publico: uhh.-se tapan la boca.

Misaki: Golpe bajo, parece que Mido-Kun es malo.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? No.

Misaki: ¿Nos llamas mentirosos?

El público comienza a abuchearlo.

Midorikawa: …..

Misaki: ¿Quieren el reto?

Publico: Siiiii.-Gritando.

Misaki: ¿No los escucho?

Publico: Siiiiii.-gritaron mas fuertes.-Que sufra, que sufra.

Midorikawa: …..

Misaki: Pues deberán esperar. Quedan tres preguntas más. Tienes suerte es "verdadero o falso".

Midorikawa: Genial.

Misaki: ¿Qué sentiste cuando Level-5 te saco del equipo y no volvió a meter?

Midorikawa: Pues me dio igual.

 **Las luces detrás de Midorikawa comienzan parpadear.**

Midorikawa: ¿Qué rayos?

Misaki: Vamos di la verdad.

Midorikawa: Esa es la verdad.-Lo electrocutan.- Bien, me sentí enojado y encerré al productor con arañas y caníbales.

Publico lo ven mal

Midorikawa: ….Lo siento creador, lo siento.

Misaki: ¿ Es verdad que le dijiste a Yuuka que Santa Claus no existe?

Midorikawa: No, falso.

Misaki: Bien. ¿Besaste a la novia ahora ex de Fudou en navidad?

Midorikawa: No.- Las luces comienzan parpadear.-Si *cave mi tumba*

Misaki: EL reto.

Midorikawa: Tengo miedo.

Misaki: Debes de girar la rueda.-Midorikawa lo hace y sale….

Midorikawa: …Pelea con un oso….

Misaki: Traigan al oso rabioso-grito y se escuchan los aplausos y gritos de alegría del publico.

. . .

Todos los del Raimon en Shock.

Fudou: Lo voy a matar.

Hiroto en un rincón traumado por las imágenes de yaoi.

Endou: Pobre productor.

Kidou: Dirás pobre Midorikawa.

. . .

Unos doctores se llevan a Midorikawa.

Misaki: Y este fue el programa de hoy jajaja, la próxima entrevista es la Afuro Terumi mejor conocido como Aphodrite. Recuerden que pueden dejar preguntas y retos para molestarlos, traumarlos, etc. Pero ojo que no se nos mueran jajaja. Al menos no por ahora.-sonríe de manera macabra.- Nahh es broma, pero eso si la entrevista de Aphodrite va ser….

Airi: Conmigooo.-saltando.

Misaki: Yes of course. Con "la chica no respeto el espacio personal, rompe narices y corazones".

Tamiko: Hasta EL próximo capitulo, entrevista,tortura como quieran llamarlo.

Misaki: Ha y no se equivoquen queremos mucho a Mido-Kun, pero cuando se trata de torturas, no por que lo queramos quiere decir que se salve.-rie.

. . .

 **Espero que ninguna fan de Midorikawa se allá sentido ofendida. Pero para que sepan Mido es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero….**

 **Airi: HAY QUE TORTURALOS JOJOJO**

 **Tamiko: Deja de convivir con la loca de Misaki, das miedo.**

 **Misaki: Oye, ademas no soy así.**

 **Eres como quiero que seas calla ¬ _¬**

 **Misaki: T W T**

 **Airi: Yey con Afuro-kun**

 **Tamiko: Es afuro-chan.**

 **Calla bueno como dije pueden dejarles preguntas y retos (en lo posible no pervertidos) bueno bye bye :)**


End file.
